Sexy Birthday
by Evil Detective
Summary: It's Elsa's birthday, and Anna has prepared something special for her dearest sister. For Elsanna week, day 4, birthday prompt. Smut/Fluff (SMUFF)! ElsAnna


**Sexy ****Birthday**

Title said it all. For Elsanna week, day 4, birthday prompt. SMUFF! ElsAnna

**A/n:**

In case anyone found this piece to be familiar, the original fanfic is co-authored by Evil Detective (me) and Major Mike Powell III.

... I hate referring myself on 3rd person.

**Credits and some of my two cents**:

VictoriaLubezki: Yeah, I totally agree that its just has to be red fox!

/frz/ /u/ Frozen: Keep being awesome!

Risanon and other Teen!Elsa writefags: I love it sooooo much. I would love to write Teen!Elsa based greentext fanfic, but I'm afraid I'll probably screw it up.

Elsanna-week: Damn you guys for making me stopped procrastinating slightly (read: thank you)

Fellow Elsanna shippers: I hope you guys would like it

Major Mike Powell III: Let's do some coauthored piece again, sometime.

People who often checked my dA page: I love you guys!

Hmselsanna: Don't worry cap'n, I'll draw that sooner or later. _Really._

oga-chan (fron deviantart): for the cover picture

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen or Black Butler.

* * *

Elsa, I've prepared your birthday present.

Meet me on my room after dinner. – Anna.

"..."

Queen Elsa of Arendelle stared at the card on hand, she wondered why her sister is being so subtle with the whole birthday thing.

She noticed that Anna has been avoiding her all day, making the young queen opted to ask her butler, Sebastian to get reports whether her princess is okay and unharmed.

Sebastian's response is a sly smile and he squealed, before calming himself and telling the queen that nothing is wrong with the princess, everything is all right and hell hasn't got frozen over..._ yet_.

The last response made Elsa raised an eyebrow, but she decided to ignore it and asked why her butler was squealing like a fanboy just now. Elsa knew that Sebastian always get giddy, especially when it comes to the royal sisters' relationship.

Sebastian looked uncomfortable for a moment but he obliged his master's wish. He mentioned something about present and how princess Anna wished to keep it secret from Elsa please Sebas-chan.

Elsa stopped questioning him right away, before he used his skill to guilt trip her. She will know about this so called present soon anyway.

* * *

Elsa entered Anna's room, the dim light of the candle in the corner of the room providing the only lighting.

"Anna, are you he...re?"

"Elsa!" Princes Anna scooted to envelop her sister in a bear hug, one that was returned.

Anna then looked at her sister with a pouty look that she knew no-one can resist.

Elsa looked confused so she stared, before she realized what her sister wore.

Her eyebrow twitched.

"Anna... what ARE you wearing?" Elsa blushed as she observed her sister's attire: Anna's hair was down in her usual braids and laced though the blond locks was a hair band that had two large, fluffy red fox ears on it. Her hair was styled in a manner that hid the band so that only the ears were visible and her natural ears were obscured.

On her body, Anna was wearing a red one-piece leotard that was split down the middle to her navel with a red bow. The leotard left the inner halves of her breasts exposed and it was covered in a short, reddish glossy fur. On her arms were long gloves that wrapped around her middle finger to stay attached and were also covered in the same fur.

The princess was also wearing stockings with red bows on the hem on each leg and they left the heel and toes of her feet exposed and matched the color and fur of the rest of the outfit.

Behind her, Elsa could see a tail swaying back and forth.

_Oh, dear._

Elsa blushed hard.

_CONCEAL. _

_DON'T FEEL._

"V-vulpes vulpes?" The blue eyed queen all-but squeaked.

Anna raised an eyebrow at this, Elsa's using its scientific name?

She giggled, finding it to be adorable. "Yep, red fox!"

Anna winked, before she turned around, and wiggled her ass.

"You know you like it, Elsa!" She winked again and blew the blushing woman a kiss.

"..." Elsa blinked twice before trickles of blood oozed out of her nostrils at the sight of her beloved, 'innocent' baby sister's wiggling, furry backside.

"How on Arendelle did you...with the tail...?" Elsa wondered, and Anna smiled perversely. "Ugh, I don't... think I want to know!" The older sister wiped the blood off her nose with a handkerchief. Curiosity got the best off her, so... she then took a closer look...and her eyes bulged.

_'It's... in... her ass!'_' Elsa thought as she watched the tail swing back and forth. Intentionally bent down, letting her sister have an obstructured view of her freckled rear, which made Elsa choke.

_Chill, Elsa!_

Anna giggled again and turned around, now kneeling before her sister, their faces inches apart, a wide smile on her lips and her eyes playful and loving.

"I just wanted to dress up for your birthday, Elsa!" She then pouted.

"What? You don't like it?" Anna placed one hand on Elsa's cheek and her other arm went underneath her breasts, giving them a little heft, making the queen gulp loudly.

At a total loss for words, Elsa decided not to voice her opinion. She just let it go; she couldn't care less for her self-control.

_'I doubt I can conceal and not feeling at this.' _Elsa thought as she leaned in and claimed her sister's lips as hers, and only hers.

Elsa's hands didn't stay there though; One of them went up and behind Anna's head to tangle itself in her younger sister's strawberry blond hair, while her other hand went to link their fingers together.

Anna moaned into her sister's mouth as Elsa laid her down on her queen-sized bed, straddling her legs. She gently nibbled on Anna's bottom lip, a hint that her younger sister quickly picked up on, and Elsa was granted access to her beloved sister's wet, hot mouth.

The platinum blonde woman's tongue darted in and was swiftly met with its eager counterpart, rubbing and sliding against one another. Anna smiled against Elsa's lips as she pulled back slightly and her sister's tongue ended up sticking out of Elsa's mouth. Anna giggled and pursed her lips, effectively cathing her sister's tongue.

The girls looked at one another for a minute before bursting into giggles, which died down after a few seconds. Elsa sat up, her hands now on either side Anna's head, and she smiled, receiving a smile in return.

"So...why the get-up, Anna?" Elsa asked softly, tilting her head to the side. "Not that I'm complaining, though!" Elsa added, sweat-dropping. She didn't want Anna to think that all the efforts she has put into dressing up is a waste.

Anna giggled and lifted her arms, wrapping them around her sister's waist.

"Well, I saw that doodle you did of me,. And you gave me fox ears and fox tail!" She winked and she smiled devilishly at Elsa's blushing face.

The room's temperature dropped even more.

_'Oh, this is gonna be good...'_

The strawberry blond, despite being estranged from her sister for 13 years, could predict what the queen would say next.

"Y-You we-weren't supposed to see that!" Elsa stuttered, clenching her fists, while Anna grinned inwardly.

It's slightly snowing indoor...

Oh, Elsa...

More room for teasing!

"You should've hidden it better, Elsa!" The turquoise eyed girl replied in a sing-song voice. "What will they say if they know that the queen of Arendelle is doodling when she got bored of signing decrees?" Anna chided playfully, and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"But anyway! I decided to give that little idea of yours a small...twist, so to speak. And here I am," She smiled widely at her bewildered and blushing sister.

How cute.

She tilted her head to the side and looked into her sister's eyes. "Do you like it, Elsa?"

The reply that came surprised her. Elsa gave her a sweet, slow, soft kiss. The queen then nuzzled her cheek against Anna's, a loving smile on her lips.

"You have no idea... Well, I absolutely LOVE it," The blue eyed woman whispered in her sister's ear, before gently nibbling on the lobe, making Anna sigh happily.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered in a husky voice. Elsa pulled back to look at her sister and the younger girl pulled her arms back and high above her head, arching her ribbon-clothed chest up in a sign of total submission.

"Anna..." Elsa whispered huskily, she was entranced. Anna smiled at this.

"Here is your birthday present, Elsa. I'm yours. Make _me_ yours," Anna purred.

Elsa felt her heart swell within her chest on this request and she replied in the form of a hot, long, sensuous kiss. Anna moaned in delight when her sister's hands finally gathered the courage to touch her body.

Elsa started by running her hands slowly up her sister's sides, from her lovely hips, up her abs, along her ribs, marveling at the realism of the fur, and finally, they reached their prize by gently cupping Anna's beautiful breasts.

The strawberry blond gasped and moaned in pleasure into her sister's mouth.

Elsa was getting horny and became bolder and began to play with her beloved's breasts, kneading, hefting, squeezing the wonderfully soft mounds of flesh, making her sister break the kiss to gasp and moan and squeal when Elsa squeezed her nipples through the cloth

She then gasped in surprise and delight when the platinum blonde queen deftly pulled all her furry cloth aside except the gloves, fox tail and fox ears (such magnificent skill, indeed!), letting her breasts bounce free of their confines.

Elsa. the master of efficiency, wasted no time and started leaning down and kissing her way down Anna's neck and collarbone, nipping and sucking the pale, heated skin, kissing and running her tongue down the valley between her sister's beautiful breasts. These actions made Anna let out all sorts of adorable squeals and throaty moans, only to actually cry out when Elsa's lips FINALLY latched onto one of her nipples while her other hand squeezed and twisted the other nipple. She made lazy circles with her tongue around the aerola clockwise first and then counter-clockwise, before sucking on the nipple.

Given Anna's moans, groans, squeals and cries, Elsa knew what was approaching.

"E-Elsa...I...I'm so...c-close...Ah!" The younger sibling cried out when Elsa cupped her breasts and mashed them together, pushing her nipples against each other and sucking on them at the same time, before biting them and tugging on them slightly.

That was it.

From breast stimulation alone, Anna came, letting out a long, sexy moan. It was soft and warm, and she basked in the afterglow.

Elsa pulled back and watched as her beloved sister panted after her orgasm. After a few seconds, Anna opened her eyes again.

"Elsa.." Anna sighed happily, cupping her queen's cheek. Elsa smiled softly and leaned down to claim Anna's lips in a chaste kiss.

While they kissed, Anna started to shiver and the princess hugged her queen closer.

Elsa finally realized how uncomfortable it must be for her younger sister, since how cold it was in the room. She was too focused on pleasuring Anna to notice that she has let her power to go slightly out of control.

How embarrassing.

_Not that she really cares about it, though._

Elsa took a deep breath before thawing the ice that has spread around the room, smiling as Anna awarded her a kiss on the cheek.

'That's my sister!" Anna exclaimed, a proud smile on her face. "Although the cold doesn't bother me much anyway." Anna added, a sly smile gracing her face.

Elsa stared at the redhead in disbelief, before she giggled.

"What's so funny? I'm just telling the truth!" Anna protested, and Elsa smiled, petting Anna's head.

"I'm just glad that I didn't cause snowmaggeddon when I was too busy pleasuring you. What would Sebastian say if I accidentally put Arendelle in Eternal winter again?" The queen chuckled and smiled at her own joke.

"Sebas-chan? He would probably gave a thumb up while saying... _'Worth it!'_ or something along the lines." Anna replied, a serious look on her face.

"..."

"I could _totally _see him doing that." Elsa replied, before they both giggled.

They kissed once again, and Anna's hand began to fiddle with Elsa's night gown. Elsa deftly helped her sister's hand on removing her blue nightgown, leaving the platinum blond woman in her blue lace bra and panties.

Anna tried to remove the straps of Elsa's bra, but the older sister stopped her hands as she kissed her knuckles and rubbing her face against the furry gloves.

"Not yet, Anna." Elsa commanded huskily, mischief sparkle on her eyes, before giving her sister another quick kiss. She began to move down the princess' body, giving each of her breasts a quick kiss, before crawling down the bed until she was facing that sweet, wet spot between Anna's legs.

"E-elsa? What are you-AH!" The redhead tried to ask, only to cry out when she felt Elsa's cool tongue boldly lick and suck on her folds, while rubbing and squeezing her clit with her fingers.

Anna continued to let out intelligible cries as Elsa continued to lick, nip and fondle her womanhood.

Elsa knew her princess was getting desperate for a release when she felt her gloved hands grab her head while also grinding her pussy against Elsa's face.

Elsa grinned and she stopped her doing, making her younger sister groaned.

"Say the magic word, _my_ princess." Elsa teased, and Anna rolled her eyes.

She decided to oblige since she was so close to come, and Elsa can't just left it at that!

And so Anna decided to beg at her sister.

"Please, _Your Majesty_. Let me come."Anna mouthed out, blushing even redder if possible.

_How delightful._

"Sure." Elsa affirmed, and when she gently bit her clit, Anna hit her sensual peak, crying out the queen's name for a solid few seconds, before going limp, panting.

Her forehead and breasts are covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

After licking her sister's womanhood clean –earning some squeals and little moans from Anna, Elsa crawled back up and nuzzled her cheek.

Elsa looked into her sister's half lidded eyes for moment before leaning in and kissing her hard, making her sister taste herself.

"Now, you believe me when I said that you taste good?" Elsa smiled slyly, making Anna blushed.

"Uh, n-not really, I bet you will taste godder-I mean, better! Yeah, better!"

The two giggled, enjoying each other's closeness.

After the giggling stopped, the two looked at each other's eyes and they kissed once again,

"I just didn't believe that I'm pulling this birthday thing perfectly, without causing _Annapocalypse_." Anna admitted shyly, she was pleasantly surprised that the evening has gone according to her plan.

"Don't worry much about it, Anna." Elsa cooed, she knew how Anna tended to under appreciate her own efforts. "I'll still loved it either way."

"Umm, yesh... I wish I could plasure you back though." Anna mumbled, her eyes dropping. She's getting sleepy.

Elsa smiled at her sister's honest words.

"G'night, Elsa." The redhead muttered, struggling to stay awake. She hoped her sister would stay and sleep with her.

"Night, Anna." Elsa replied, kissing her sister's forehead tenderly.

"Are you sure you wanted to sleep without your nightgown?" The platinum blond woman questioned, she knew how uncomfortable it could get.

Anna sighed.

"Fine." She lazily dragged herself to the closet to change into her nightgown.

"Keep the fox ears on, though." Elsa mumbled, looking at anything but her sister.

_'Ack! Stupid Elsa! Why don't you just keep your mouth shut-'_ Elsa chastised herself inwardly, she wished she could take that words back.

"..." Anna stared after she heard her older sister's request.

Under normal circumstances, Anna would love to tease her, but she's too tired to care.

"All right." Anna made a mental note to tease Elsa about it tomorrow.

"Will you be staying?" Anna asked, and Elsa helped pulling the covers of her sister's bed back.

"I don't see why I shouldn't." Elsa laid under the bed cover, and Anna squealed excitedly, embracing and snuggling into her sister.

A comfortable silence was shared, they both enjoyed snuggling into each others.

"Umm, Anna?" Elsa muttered, breaking the silence.

"Mmmh, Elsa?" Anna mumbled, nuzzling her face on her sister's chest.

_'This is the best thing ever!'_ The strawberry blonde thought, sighing happily.

"Thank you... For everything. I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa. Happy birthday."

* * *

**FIN**

**A/n:**

And yeah, I know that a girl can't really come by squeezing breasts alone, but... ahem, body response varied on each person? -starts reading /frz/ guide to write smut elsanna fanfic-

I hate myself for not making use of the tail. .

Yes, I cut the part where Anna is pleasuring Elsa back, but eh...

... Nah. I think it's quite fine this way. :P

Feel free to leave a review, all inputs are welcomed.


End file.
